Washing machine appliances typically include an apron and a sub-washer unit. The sub-washer unit includes a wash basket rotatably mounted within a wash tub, the wash basket defining a wash chamber for receipt of clothing articles. Washing machine appliances utilize wash and rinse fluids to clean clothing articles within the wash chamber. More specifically, a motor assembly is coupled to the wash tub and configured to rotate the wash basket within the wash tub in order to cleanse articles within the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly can be used to rinse and drain soiled water to a draining system.
When the wash basket is rotating, out of balance loads can cause the sub-washer unit to translate relative to its center position and wobble relative to its axis of rotation. In certain conventional washing machine appliances, the sub-washer unit is preferably mounted within the apron by suspending the sub-washer unit using a suspension system attached to the apron. More specifically, typical suspension systems include a plurality of dampers that extend between the sub-washer unit and fixed corner brackets mounted to the apron. The dampers are intended to maintain sub-washer unit in the neutral position and absorb forces and movement resulting from load imbalances to prevent them from transferring directly to the supporting floor, e.g., through the apron.
However, large movements and oscillations experienced by the dampers can result in large cyclic stresses and excessive heating on the dampers. These stresses and excess heat can result in premature wear and failure of the dampers or other components of the washing machine appliance. Accordingly, a washing machine appliance with features for limiting component stresses resulting from load imbalances would be useful. More specifically, a washing machine appliance and methods of operation which limit the heat and cyclic stresses experienced by the suspension system would be particularly beneficial.